


Warm and Cozy

by MissTyler



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Answer to the anon on Timepetalsprompts that asked for Jack and Ianto Soulmate AU.(Ten and Rose as minor characters)





	Warm and Cozy

When Jack was 36 he stopped ageing. It wasn’t uncommon. Look at his friend John, he stopped at 30 until he met his wife Rose, also 30, after all they were meant to have the same age then. It was a good thing, being with someone more mature, he had countless relationships when younger, even had a daughter at some point (and later, a grandson), but nothing never really worked out, and he knew it was because it wasn’t  _meant to be_.

The thing is, he was getting tired of it. Literally all his friends had found their plus one. Even John, his huge nerd friend had met his wife so long ago that their had a daughter going to school his year, and Mickey the Idiot? His wife was a resident at the Royal Hope Hospital when they met, now she was almost the director. It just wasn’t fair. Not that he didn’t want his friends to be happy, he just wanted to be happy like them.

He was walking with John outside the college they worked, looking for a place to eat awhile his friend talked about how brilliant his daughter was, (which was true, Jenny was an adorable and smart kid, but they could be suspect to say so, them being her father and her godfather) when they stopped at this new coffee shop at the corner of the street in front of their college.

It was a small brown building, squeezing between two big buildings. And if it wasn’t for sign that looked like the sign from Harry Potter’s Leaky Cauldron (John  _was_ a huge nerd) they’d have missed it.

For Jack’s friend amusement, it was a Harry Potter themed place. They had to come in and try the Butterbeer, because  _of course they have it Jack, we’re in a bloody Harry Potter themed coffee shop._ So they set in one of the tables and were kindly attended by a sweet and smiling waiter named Ianto. Jack could define the place as cozy and warm, even with all the Harry Potter decoration. Jack tried the Butterbeer and was happily surprised before leaving with John.

In the next feel months they became frequent customers. They came, Jack flirted with the waiter, they ordered, ate and left with a big tip on their table.

It was the morning of december 4th, cold was always in London. Jack shaved his beard and wondered what the hell would be his students finals. Maybe something more practical, mayb- WAIT  _IS THAT A WHITE HAIR?_ He jumped and almost cut himself with the blade. Jack took a step close to the mirror:  _it wasn’t real. I couldn’t be._  But it was. Almost in his neck a few white hair strands decided to show up.

Does he look older? If so, how much older? And if so, who did this to him? He did heard stories of people that met their soulmates, lost them, got old and never knew who was the person they were meant to be with. It was worse than never meet the soulmate, if you asked him. He was devastated. What if they were someone at the street that asked for the time? Someone who set by his side at the bus stop? After all this time, all the wait... It just wasn’t fair. He should feel when it happened, right? John said he did, Mickey too.

He threw the blade in his hand away and almost screamed in frustration. He putted on the rest of his clothes, grabbed his keys and left for a walk.

Bad idea, he realized as walked through the snow. He did had lots of bad ideas, like going out of his house and meeting too much people and missing his soulmate. At this point he was not making much sense, so just focused on being angry and sad. Jack sited on one of the park benches so he could complain about life without tiring his, apparently, old legs.

Someone sited next to him and he knew it was Ianto, they flirted a lot, just got to know when they were around without even looking. He offered him a cup of tea with milk the way he liked. It helped. The feeling he usually got at the Fake Leaky Cauldron was there, the  _cozyness_  and the  _warmness_  washed the anger and the sadness from his body. Funny, he never ordered tea there. He was about to thank him him, when,

“Would you go out with me?”

“Uh?”

“Would you... Go out... With me?”

“I...”, he was about to decline, he just realized he could never spend the rest of his life with his soulmate, should he really feel like spending time with Ianto right now? Feelings are complicated things.

They end up just walking a bit that time, they both had to go back to work too soon that day. Later they picked up places and times more comfortable. And as the time went by, the  _cozyness_  and  _warmness_  never ceased to follow them, and it did take a bit longer for them to realized what it meant.

 


End file.
